


Callum teases Ben while they’re out drinking

by Eastenderssfan



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Callum Highway, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Gay, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Smut, Teasing, ballum - Freeform, ben x callum, drunk, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan
Summary: Callum and Ben are out having a drink together when Callum decides he wants to get his boyfriend all worked up.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 25





	Callum teases Ben while they’re out drinking

It’s Saturday night, Ben had come home from work deciding he wanted to go out and let off some steam after a hard week.

Callum had took some convincing as he was already in a cuddle mood, just wanting to have some food and lay on the sofa all night, but Ben always got his way and Callum knew there was no point in trying to say no.

Callum had just put on some casual jeans, a polo and a bomber jacket but to his surprise Ben came out the room wearing very tight jeans and a shirt skin tight buttoned up except the top button exposing his neck and chest. Callum instantly felt the attraction through his whole body, he complimented Ben and asked why he hadn’t dressed casual, bens reply was “always gotta look my best when I’m with my boyfriend”.

They got to the club and Ben told Callum to go get a booth while he got the drinks in, Callum did as he was told and waited for Ben in the booth. Ben came back with 2 beers and 4 shots, Callum knew this was gonna escalate quickly.

After about 5 beers each and more shots than Callum could count he was more than a bit tipsy and judging by the way his boyfriend was half stumbling back to the table he knew Ben was feeling the same way he was.

Ben sat back in the booth next to Callum knees touching eachother, Callum now wanted to touch more than bens knee after all he had dressed up in his best tight clothes for Callum tonight. He put his hand at the top of bens thigh and gave it two rubs up and down while his mouth made its way to bens ear, he gave it a quick lick and nibble before pulling away to have another shot.

He knew now he wanted to tease Ben to the point he was bursting out his trousers so he waited a few more minutes and whispered to Ben “I really wanna stick my tongue down your throat right now” bens eyes widened and without a word he pulled Callum in, crashing their lips together opening his mouth to let Callum’s tongue inside, Callum gave one lick inside bens mouth with his tongue and pulled back leaving Ben confused and wanting more.

Ben tried to pull him back in not wanting the basically none kiss to end so quickly but Callum insisted they were in public and they didn’t need to let everyone know they were snogging each other’s faces off, Ben continued to down his shots wondering what his boyfriend was doing to him.

Callum went to the bathroom, not to his surprise he was already half hard in his pants, he gave himself a couple strokes to make his cock fully hard before making his way back to his and bens booth, the second he sat down he grabbed bens hand and laid it on his crotch. Ben let out a very big sigh followed by a giggle while he grabbed Callum’s hard on. Callum turned his head mouthing to Ben “so hard for you” he could see bens cheeks go flush and he knew he was halfway to what he wanted to achieve.

Bens hand was still on his crotch so he thrusted up into it, while at the same time putting his lips to bens neck but didn’t lick or bite he just breathed hot breath onto him making Ben whine.

Ben grabbed Callum’s head pulling him to his own but Callum shook his head and pulled away moving a few centimetres away from Ben, Ben looked puzzled raising his eyebrows. He grabbed Callum’s hand and put it on his own crotch, Callum smiled because Ben was rock hard and Callum had accomplished what he wanted to do, Ben very quickly realised by the smirk on his boyfriends face that he was being teased and wasn’t gonna get any sort of release or satisfaction anytime soon, he could kick himself for not realising what Callum was doing sooner, he’d got himself all worked up thinking Callum was gonna get naughty in the club.

Before Ben knew it Callum was standing up reaching his hand out for Ben to grab, Ben stood up and Callum said over the music “come on let’s go home” looking down at bens crotch very clearly hard and wanting to be let out he give another smirk and Ben huffed at him.

They finally got outside a few minutes later after pushing through all the crowds of people, Callum lead them to the alleyway only a few paces away from the club. He put Ben against the wall grabbed bens hard on causing Ben to let out a quiet moan. Callum licked bens neck and lead kisses up to his ear before whispering “you really think you can put these type of clothes on and get away with it? You Ben Mitchell are trouble” Ben let out a little giggle because even though his boyfriend had teased him and got him all worked up he had already done that just by his tight clothes. Ben replied “I’ve gotta look good for my boyfriend I didn’t know he was gonna get so bothered did I”. Callum stared straight into his eyes abruptly replying “you’re gonna satisfy me tonight I’m not touching you and you’re not allowed to touch yourself”.


End file.
